


My friend Loki.

by Zoey_Namine



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, F/M, Ghosts, Kids, Loki's Kids, M/M, Psychological Horror, Shota, Supernatural - Freeform, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Namine/pseuds/Zoey_Namine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The small Thor has a friend very unusual. </p><p>Because he's a friend... right? </p><p>------------.------------.----------<br/>Translation of my One-shot: "Mi Amigo Loki"</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/2203023</p>
            </blockquote>





	My friend Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! : 333 I'm really new to this to translate, and I hope at least, you can understand something of the shot.
> 
> Inspired with the video DrossRotzank: Comentarios Grotescos (Y reales) De niños. 
> 
> This One-shot is slightly disturbing so I am not responsible psychological damage.
> 
> Hope you like.   
> .   
> .   
> START!

My name Frigga Odinson, currently I have 38 years old, I live in the United States, married, I have a son. I would like to share with you, some disturbing collisions that my husband and I witnessed in the growth of our oldest son who is now 14 years, and as much as we have related it, he claims that never occurred, because he does not remember. That which to me is very scary.

Well, so begins...

After two years of marriage, my husband and I decided to have children, after several attempts we managed to have a baby, Thor was his name, the small was beautiful, blond hair, like rows of gold, and huge sapphires blues that hypnotized to anyone who had in front. And us love him and pamper him from day one.

~ O ~ 

He went to measures his of growth that my husband Odin and I noticed paradoxical attitudes in him, when he was three years old and just learning to talk, he liked be locked in his room and talk only, or tried to do. We do not care the first occasion, because we thought it was normal behavior and only loved to play and learn to speak with his toys in his room, But it never took the strange, especially a to child three year old.

At one point, a hot day in May, I approaching his room to give him a glass of lemonade, in which I stop in front of the door of his room, ready to knock on the door, I heard the voice of Thor say with a slight tone alarmed: 

"I can not kill him! It's the only father I have! "

At that point I lost my breath, my fingers did not supporting the weight of the glass and it fell to the dream shattering into a thousand pieces, I remember an electric current down my spine, and I came to, opened the door and saw that Thor was in the floor surrounded by colored blocks, making a tower with them, and looked at me surprised and confused. 

I never let him again alone in his room. 

\-------

At four years, my little Thor had started the preschool, the teacher told me that my baby had many friends, but occasionally liked to part with them and played alone.She told me that there was a time than she wonder him with who he was playing. Thor answered him with joy and a smile wide, "With my friend invisible" The teacher told me that Thor could possibly have an imaginary friend. Still, this did not stop my perturb.

\-------

When Thor had four and a half years. I used to put up over in his closet (Which was very high, and not even with a chair, Thor could reach the overhead compartment), the toys with that Thor not played much, one afternoon he asked me to give the toys. I did not listen, because ever that I do it, he did not play with them, just lets them strewn on the ground, after telling Thor that he would not turn down the toys, I left the room and when he was halfway down the hall, heard a blow dry and I ran back to the room of my child, I could see how they were all toys on the floor and Thor sitting in bed with a smile.

"How you lowered the toys?" I asked, scared.

"Loki lowered the toys for me" answered, starting to play with toys.

\-------

When Thor had his five years, he told me he had a "friend invisible" I interpreted it as an imaginary friend, called Loki, also told me that he had his age, and he liked to sit in the rocking chair in her room and read the children's books that I bought, played with him, etc... Typical imaginary friend and all that.

A year later, my husband, Thor and I were watching us a horror film. Until a certain part displayed the movie scene a boy of about five years, with black hair, so shoulders, hairstyle gracefully backwards , porcelain skin and huge black sockets as same darkness, wearing a long robe torn and dirty, which speaks to the protagonist asking help. 

At that time our son has gotten out of bed, then said us: "He looks like my friend Loki"

I, surprised and confused asked: "What Loki?" 

To which with a wide smile he replied: 

 

. 

 

"The dead child who lives in my closet."


End file.
